Security features and devices have become an important part of communication networks. Worms, viruses, and spyware are examples of security threats that can render network devices inoperable and/or allow hackers or criminals to steal sensitive information. Without adequate corporate network security, hackers can steal trade secrets and confidential data from a corporation. Without security on a residential system hackers can perpetrate identity theft or destroy personal data. Many security features and devices are currently available for addressing such problems, however, managing network security problems are difficult because threats are always changing and systems are generally very complex. For example, virus prevention software that is purchased today will likely fail to protect a user from threats occurring in the months to come due to newly emerging viruses. Certain network transactions such as browsing the Internet, do not require a significant amount of security while other transactions such as transmitting business plans and technical discoveries between computers can warrant substantial security measures. It is preferable to provide or implement security measures that are current and are commensurate with existing security threats. Millions of computers are connected to networks. Implementing and maintaining adequate security measures on all network devices is a formidable task. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to efficiently implement up-to-date security features responsive to security vulnerabilities.